Farther Away
by Azuka-chan9
Summary: [Jak X] Ami is a determined racer, and also despises Razor. She'll do all she has to, to win. What about her past? Why was she brought to Kras City? R&R!
1. 00REMEMBERANCE

Farther Away

Written by: Azuka-chan9

A/N: Well... what do you know? After being silent for so long, I finally decided to update here at again. Hard to believe, ne? Well, I've been holing up at azuka-chan. for a while. dA is a great site and its where all my art is stored. Drop by if you want! (Shameless self promotion.) Anyway, this is a new fanfic that I started, just out of the blue. I couldn't wait any longer to buy the game, so I thought this up and- BAM! It hit me. And yes. Its Jak/OC. Flame me all you want. My apartment is freezing and I don't like playing Jak II in the cold. Constructive critism (sp?) is welcome, though!

Anyway! Sit back and enjoi the show!

--

It was the late evening and the moon shinned over Kras City, home of the races. Everybody knew that the 3rd Class races were starting real early in the morning, and were in the bar to celebrate. Men and woman from 21 and up were crowding around the bar tables, waiting for their drinks. A woman of about 18 sat in a corner, her face hidden beneath a hooded cloak. She looked up, watching the people push and shove, some singing, and some just sitting there, chatting with friends.

The woman grinned, placing her feet up on the table, watching everybody as close as possible. She knew she wasn't old enough to drink, but why not? Everybody else was doing it, and she looked old enough. One strand of hair fell out of the hood: black hair with blue streaks. It was the new 'do' as they called it.

All of a sudden, the doors quickly opened. The woman's eyes furrowed and she stood up quickly, snarling like a wild animal. The form stood out of the shadows.

"_Razor…_" the woman hissed. She removed the hood, revealing black and blue hair, dark blue eyes and black goggles that sat atop her head. The man looked over at her, sneering then grinning evilly. The woman stepped forward, furrowing her brow even more within each step.

"If yer gonna fight, take it outside. I'm already dealin' with enough as it is." The bar tender called, filling up orders and drinks. Razor lit a cigarette, "Well. Looks like we meet again…_Ami._"

"I guess so…_Razor._ How's your team? Ready to lose? Like the rest of these suckers I'm sure." She replied back, smirking. Razor flicked ashes onto the floor before speaking up, "Seems we're in for _real_ danger, now aren't we? You see, people like to get in over their heads. Like at the bottom of the ocean."

Ami growled, clenching her fists. She drew back her fists, getting ready to swing before a man with his ears split in two held her back. Ami struggled hard, her eyes glinting with black. Her days in Haven weren't pretty, but for as small as she was, she was lucky to survive. And then with her escaping the palace when the Metalheads attacked, all she could rely on was her instincts. The Dark Warrior Program _was_ a success, but Praxis didn't live long enough to see it work. After the palace came crashing down, Ami was found by Samos and his daughter Keira, who then pulled her free of the rubble.

She was thankful for them saving her, but she didn't really know of _real_ gratitude, and as the time passed, she grew to not trust anyone. Her time working for the Freedom League helped prove her worth, but it did no good in the battle field, especially against the groups of Metalheads and the Krimzon Guard.

Eco sparks flowed around her body, but she snapped back to reality by looking at everyone around her. The only bad thing was, Razor knew of her little secret. Every time she said no he would threaten to tell everybody else about it. She was a slave to him.

Ami stopped struggling after a while and stood up straight, brushing off her cloak. She took it off, revealing a black racing outfit, with dark blue stripes. She had a blue lightning symbol on her jacket, and for that, she was nicknamed 'Blue Lightning'. Razor smirked and snapped his fingers. The man that was holding her grabbed her again, and with the help of another man, they threw her out of the bar.

"I'll get you back soon enough, Razor! And when that time comes, it'll be out on the race track!" she yelled, walking towards her dark blue buggie. She hopped in, driving out into the empty streets of Kras City. She drove for a while before stopping in the racing lanes. She wanted to be the first one there, so she parked her car and jumped out, going to the trunk for her pillow and her covers. She didn't have a home, so she slept in her car. After all, it was better than the streets, right?

She slowly fell asleep, dreaming of winning the races and rubbing it in Razor's face. Oh, isn't public humiliation sweet? At least it is to her…

-E.N.DC.H.A.P.T.E.R-

--

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Jak and Daxter! Or Razor! I do own Ami though! Take her, and I'll gut you like a fish and feast on yer innards! RAWR!


	2. 01Vitality

Farther Away

Written by: Azuka-chan9

A/N: Well... what do you know? After being silent for so long, I finally decided to update here at again. Hard to believe, ne? Well, I've been holing up at azuka-chan. for a while. dA is a great site and its where all my art is stored. Drop by if you want! (Shameless self promotion.) Anyway, this is a new fanfic that I started, just out of the blue. I couldn't wait any longer to buy the game, so I thought this up and- BAM! It hit me. And yes. Its Jak/OC. Flame me all you want. My apartment is freezing and I don't like playing Jak II in the cold. Constructive critism (sp?) is welcome, though!

Anyway! Sit back and enjoi the show!

--

Ami woke to the sound of engines rumbling and crowds cheering. She quickly got out (well, _fell_ out for the most part) and put her things away. She strapped on her goggles, and tightened her gloves. This was going to be the day, the day of her finally beating Razor in a race. She didn't care if he had gotten mad at her for beating him in a race. Heck, she would _enjoy_ it. She waited and looked over, seeing a well- built blonde elf pull up in between herself and Razor. He had a determined look, almost as similar to the one she had herself. Her ear twitched as she heard a chime.

FIVE…FOUR…THREE…TWO…ONE!

**BANG!**

And they were off. Ami kicked her gears into high, leaving Razor and the others in the dust. She smirked until Razor sped up in behind her, bumping into her trying to knock her off track. She pressed a bright red button and launched a mine, blowing one of Razor's wheels.

"Ha-ha! Sucker!" she yelled back, laughing the whole time. She hit her boost, the blue eco speeding her car up to maximum speed. She looked in her rear-view mirror to see another car catching up to her. Her jaw dropped and she pressed even harder on the gas. No newbie was gonna spoil this one for her. The blonde caught up to her, furrowing his brow in determination, he too, pressing even harder on the gas. They were neck- to- neck, clashing against each other, trying to push the other off the track. They both passed the finish line, tying in the race.

Razor cursed, kicking his car in frustration. Ami laughed and fell to the ground, holding her stomach as she laughed. This was the first time she had ever beaten Razor. Ever.

Ami drove off to the local bar, for a drink. She was quite content with what she had done, and she felt she needed a drink. She walked in and sat down at the bar table, watching the footage from the previous race. Soon, the bar was full of people, some already drunk, and some just coming in for fun. The bar tender slid a tequila to Ami, and she sipped it, making a face.

"It might be better if you down it," said a voice behind her. "You won't taste it as much."

Ami turned around to see the blonde elf that she tied with in the races. She gulped the remaining tequila down and then set the mug down on the table. She stood up and turned to him.

"Hiya. Your name's Jak. Am I right?" Jak nodded. "Oh, uh…congratulations on tying. It was a good race, wouldn't you say?"

Jak laughed, "Yeah, especially at the part when we beat Razor." Ami started to laugh as she took her seat once more. She patted the stool next to her, and ordered up some more tequila.

"So I take it, your not from around here?" Jak nodded and took a sip of his drink. "I'm from Haven."

"Oh…you are?"

"Yeah. Y'know, come to think of it, I haven't seen you around these parts before. Where are you from?"

"I too, am from Haven. Was imprisoned until the palace fell."

"And you made it out alive?" the blonde asked.

Ami nodded, and took another drink of her tequila. She could already feel a buzz, and was loosing a little bit of her adroitness. After a few hours went by, the bar had emptied and Ami was a little drunk, while Jak had a slight buzz. Ami was giggling the whole time, making stupid comments and such. Jak just sat there and listened, laughing every time Ami had said something. Jak stood up, wobbling a little. Ami got up from her chair, and lost her balance; Jak catching her before she hit the floor. She looked up at him, her deep blue eyes staring at him, like she could see through his soul. She shook her head and stood up, latching onto Jak as they made their way out to the parking lot.

She watched him, while getting her pillow and covers out of the trunk. Jak slowly became sober, though he didn't have that much to drink and drove beside Ami's buggie. Ami was pulling out her pillow when he called out to her, "Don't you have a place to live?" Ami shook her head and continued on with what she was doing. Jak got out and placed her pillow and covers back into the trunk, "You can stay at my place for the night if you'd like. Just grab your keys and then get in." Ami nodded and went to the driver' side, pulling the keys out from the ignition.

Ami then got into Jak's buggie and buckled her seat belt before they took off down a street. And then another. And another. They arrived in front of a small two- story apartment building, making their way up to the very top. Jak fumbled for his keys and then unlocked the door into a room with a small black and white T.V, a kitchen, and a bathroom. Further down the hall, there was a dark bedroom with a mattress and a very small closet. Jak made his way down the hallway into the bedroom and took off his jacket and shirt.

Ami watched him as he came back in; Ami staring at his bare, but very muscular chest. She started to blush when she had seen him watch her and she looked around, snooping through everything. Jak went into the bedroom again, lighting a few candles before coming out once more to get a drink. Ami took off her boots and set them down by the door, "Nice place…"

"Yeah, it's alright. Better than living on the streets, y'know?"

Ami nodded.

"Well, g'night. You're welcome to sleep in the bedroom if you'd like." Jak said, his voice trailing down the hallway.

Ami looked around the apartment, sniffing everything like a crocadog. She was an eco experimentation, was she not? She finally dragged herself into the dark bedroom, before taking off her jacket. A small breeze swept through the room, making the small pale hairs rise from her porcelain skin. She quickly dove under the covers, feeling even more comfortable than she usually did. It was a nice feeling to know that there was somebody else there. She turned away from the sleeping form, facing the wall that sat in front of her. The next thing she knew, she felt something move atop the covers. Something fuzzy. She looked up to see an orange fuzzy overgrown RAT staring at her.

It grinned before curling up beneath the covers. Ami shivered, and then curled up against Jak, who was lightly snoring. She felt his arms curl around her; Ami to some extent blushing from the abrupt action. Ami closed her eyes, recalling when she was unaccompanied in the cell at the prison. She was alone as the cell, but even then, it had more like it.

-E.N.DC.H.A.P.T.E.R-

--

DISCLAIMER: I **DO NOT** own Jak and Daxter! Or Razor! I do own Ami though! Take her, and I'll gut you like a fish and feast on yer innards! RAWR!


End file.
